This invention is related to a controller for regulating fluid pressure that is also able to provide an additional signal and more particularly to a controller that is adapted to regulate fluid pressure, particularly vacuum pressure, in response to rotation of a cam and is able to provide at least one additional calibratable signal at a predetermined position of the cam. This invention is an improvement to the Fluid Pressure Signal Controller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,521 owned by the assignee of the present invention.